Supply Run for Bobby
by stupidassdecisi0n
Summary: Dean and Cas go on a supply run, and Dean decides that trolley racing antics are the best way to get Castiel smiling, something he never sees enough... just a little fluffy oneshot, no slash, just sweet- Castiel, Angel of The Lord riding a trolley in a supermarket seemed a good idea to me, idk


Dean watched as Cas picked up the toothpaste and eyed it suspiciously. Man, that guy needed to lighten up a bit. Now, Dean wasn't exactly a barrel of laughs at the moment (at least not when sober) and fair enough, the coming apocalypse was kinda a mood killer, but Cas was a whole other level.

"Cas, we gotta get that stick out of your ass, seriously man. "

Castiel put down the toothpaste and looked across at Dean distastefully. "There isn't anything in my-"

"Hey," Dean interrupted, an idea forming in his mind "Have you ever ridden on a trolley?"

Cas looked incredulously at him. "I am an Angel of The Lord, Dean, I should not be partaking in _this_ meaningless task and I certainly would not-"

"Aww, come on, it's fun!" Dean interrupted.

Dean wouldn't usually do something like this, eager not to risk drawing attention to them, but something had to be done about Cas's uptight behaviour. He just wanted to see the guy smile for once, that's all.

So Dean pushed the trolley ahead of Cas, jumped up and rolled down the aisle, whooping a little as he went. He had to admit, it was fun, just like when him and Sammy were little, making the most out of the brief stops as they drove around the country... He didn't go as far as he would have when he was younger and lighter and more ruthless, but he couldn't deny the little rush that reminded him of the happier side of his youth.

Cas was staring at him, as usual, the familiar (endearing) head tilt signalling he was a little confused at Dean's actions.

Grinning, Dean dragged the trolley back to Cas, and held it out to him. "Your turn!"

"No." Cas said in a voice that offered no room for argument.

But Dean wasn't giving up that easy. His very best shit-eating grin transformed into his very best impression of Sam's puppy dog eyes. He didn't think he pulled it off well as seven year old Sammy used to but it seemed to have the intended effect.

"Fine," Cas sighed. "What would you have me do?" Dean felt a little swell of pride simply at the fact that he had the ability to sway an Angel of the freaking Lord to do something like this, and found himself smiling once again. Cas returned the smile with a shy one of his own, then turned to the trolley with a determined look in his eyes.

He didn't understand why Dean wanted him to do this, but seeing Dean smile so wide like he was, (Castiel noted the truth in the way his eyes were crinkling up) was always something Castiel tried to do, and it wasn't exactly a hard task, though rather beneath him. Cas prayed none of his siblings would witness this. They already teased him enough for how he acted on the hunter's every whim, and worse.

Cas copied Dean's movement, gracefully pushing up and sending himself gliding away on the trolley. He compared the feeling to that of flying, and found it completely pathetic in comparison. But when he stepped of and looked back after the trolley slowed to a halt and turned around, he saw Dean's expression. He looked like 'the cat that got the cream' (Bobby had had to explain this particular turn of phrase to him a few weeks back when Cas had argued that Sam looked nothing like a cat, and if anything he would compare him to a large breed of dog, or even a puppy depending on his mental state).

Dean reached up and grabbed the front of the trolley as Cas had been turning it around, and pulled it from his grasp (not the Cas had been holding tightly of course). He then took off back down the aisle, laughing as he went. Cas couldn't help but smile. It was good to see Dean like this, and his good humor was infectious- and even Cas was affected.

He took the trolley again when Dean offered him it, and didn't protest much as Dean stood close behind him pushed the bar with him, despite the fact that Cas could of course push the trolley off much faster if he wanted to.

When it came to him pushing Dean down the next aisle, Cas had to put a little of his angelic strength into the push to prove a point. Not the best idea, maybe. Dean shot off, first laughing then hollering when he began to lose control and knocked over a display of stacked toilet rolls and veered off towards and pyramid of baked beans.

Before he reached them Cas was at Dean's side, grabbing his arm and sending the both outside, Dean landing in a ungraceful tumble on the grass verge around the supermarket car park as his momentum carried him forward. Once he realised what Cas had done, Dean burst into near hysterical laughter, and Cas found himself chuckling along with his friend. "You bastard!" Dean wheezed between breaths. Cas just smirked and offered him a hand getting up.  
"That was... Fun, Dean." Cas stated when Dean eventually stopped laughing all together.

"Hell yeah, I knew I could get you laughing!" He replied, smiling smugly. Then, "Goddamn, we didn't get the shopping! We can't go back in now... Bobby's gonna kill-"

As he spoke Castiel disappeared and reappeared with a bag almost instantly, and Dean trailed off.

"I have everything on the list," Cas said, before handing the bag to Dean, who checked through it, mumuring sonofabitch to himself as he did.

"I memorised the list at Bobby's-"

"And I'm guessing you helped with the clear up?" Dean asked.

"Yes, they hadn't even realised yet," Cas told him, pride colouring his voice.

"And you paid?"

Cas's eyes widened a little before he looked down shamefully.

"Cas! You didn't pay?!" Dean exclaimed with mock horror "And here I was thinking you were a good little angel." Dean chastised, teasing.

He was already taking a twenty out of his wallet. The angel took it and vanished once more.

"Freaking angel." Dean said fondly, smiling a little to himself as he looked back at the supermarket door. He heard a rustle behind him and then Cas spoke, his gravelly voice solemn again. "I placed the money to the side of cash register" he said. He sounded as though he was waiting for approval, so Dean turned to respond.

He found Cas had been standing directly behind him, which Dean really had expected, but now he was facing him it shook him a little. "That's fine," Dean breathed; speaking any louder would have been strange at these close quarters, which, speaking of- he need to get back. Dean went to move away, forgetting momentarily his rule that it should always be Cas doing the stepping back.

Before he could, Cas's hand was on his shoulder, and the Angel was staring straight at him. "Thank you, Dean." Cas said after an awkward moment. He then resumed his silent staring, which was just a little too much right then for Dean, who knows why, he was getting pretty used to Cas's casual disregard for personal space but right now...

Dean cleared his throat noisily, slapped his hand on Cas's shoulder (a little too hard, not that the Angel even noticed) and pushed past him, heading to the car.

Once inside the Impala, Dean let out a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding, and his hands unconsciously gripped the wheel tight. A moment later Cas got in the passenger seat, choosing to use the door rather than simply appearing.

After clearing his throat yet again Dean took his baby out of park and set off home. Neither men spoke as they travelled back to Bobby's, but the quiet wasn't awkward, not really. Through the silence, the sound of Cas chuckling quietly in the car park replayed in Dean's mind, and he couldn't help the soft smile that played on his lips as he drove.

**Hoped you liked it! It's not checked yet, so if there's any mistakes please let me know, and I'd love to hear what you think too- this is the first spn fic I've posted on here so please be kind!**

** Laura x**


End file.
